Hidden Secrets
by slytherin dragon-gurl
Summary: suck at summaries but check the story for my summary. Pairings still undecided. Let me know what one's you want.
1. hidden secrets Prolugue

Hidden Secrets

Summary: uh I suck at summaries, but anyway 5 friends are being transferred to Hogwarts, All of them have a secret their keeping some even have a secret life, Read on as secrets are unraveled. That's the best I can do, yeah my summary sucks but okay just read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, hehe but the people like hans, Elizabeth, Jason, malorie, their parents, loren are mine even Alicia cuz that's me.

Author's note: Cedric Diggory is alive, and Oliver Wood is in here because he is fine, but anyway no ootp spoilers here.

KEY: 

= thoughts

- = scene change

Hidden Secrets: the Prologue

Author's POV

-Beauxbatons

A short girl with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and glasses could be seen running through the halls of Beauxbatons magic academy, at full speed clutching a letter in her hand. She stopped and went through a portrait where a boy and girl were arguing. She walked over to them and sat down on the couch taking deep breaths. The girl she sat down by looked up and said

"Hey cuz, what's up," and the boy said "what's a matter with you Elizabeth."

The girl named Elizabeth handed the letter to the boy and girl while she caught her breath and said "read it." The boy was tall and had black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, while the girl had red hair and green eyes. He took the letter from her and he read the letter along with the red head. 

He remarked "cool" and the red head said "awesome." Elizabeth took the letter from them and said "so malorie, Jason, whose gonna tell hans and Alicia over at Durmstrang the good news." Jason raised an eyebrow and said "why don't you send ripper," "good idea," she said. Elizabeth walked over to the window and opened it then let out a whistle and a peregrine falcon flew in and flew on her shoulder, she wrote something down on a letter then handed the letter to the falcon "here ripper take this to Hans and Alicia for me" she said to the falcon who flew out the window. "Well now what do we do," remarked malorie. "What do you think we do mal, we wait," said Elizabeth as she sat down. "So," started Jason as he looked at the two girls "whose up for a game of exploding snap."

-Durmstrang

A boy with Blonde hair and gray eyes was walking in the halls of Durmstrang stopping every minute or so to ask "has anybody seen Alicia" only getting no as an answer. When he asked one boy and got the same answer a raven ed hair with blue streaks turned around and said "are you looking for Alicia," he nodded and said "yeah, have you seen her lately," "uh huh she was headed outside near the lake a few minutes ago," the girl replied. "Thanks" yelled the boy as he headed in that direction. He skidded to a stop when he saw a girl with purple ed eyes, a light chocolate brown skin complexion with medium length hair that was dark brown with dark red highlights laying down by the lake. He walked over to her to see that she was sleep with her head on a jacket. He sat down next to her and was about to wake her up when he heard a calm voice say "Touch me and I will break your hand hans" the boy hans jumped in the air and looked down at the girl to see her eyes were closed, and said " I hate when you do that", the girl named Alicia opened one eye and looked at him calmly be fore replying "and I hate when you disturb my peace" she sat up and said " what do you want hans." Hans raised an eyebrow and said "do you know how hard it is to find you", She looked at him and smoothed her hair down and said "well seeing as how hard it is to find me one would think I would want to be left alone, and yet there's always an idiot who tries to find me" Hans laid down with his arms behind his head and said "so I guess I'm the idiot who looks for you huh? Oh well, how are you doing today," he said. She looked at him like he was crazy and thought /I'm gonna kill him if he disturbed me for that/ she answered "hans, please tell me that you didn't spend all that time looking for me just to ask me that" "actually I did", said Hans. "Hans, you have 30 seconds to live if you don't tell me what the hell you want," she said while reaching for her wand. "I really did look for you just to know how you were doing" he said, "10 seconds gone," she said as she glared at him. "okay okay I got a letter today," he said. "**WHAT**," she yelled before clearing her throat and glaring at him and said " Hans, you came all the way out here to tell me you got a letter" he nodded, " I…am…going…to…kill…you," she said as she glared at him while getting up and crawling over to him looking like she was serious. "Wait, before you kill me there's something else I gotta tell you," he said as her hands wrapped around his throat. "What else do you have to say," she said while she glared at him. "The letter said that you and me are being transferred to Hogwarts," he replied hurriedly (AN: is that even a word) Alicia looked at him like he was an idiot and said "why didn't you say so in the first place ya idiot," "I kinda wanted to see if you were listening to me first, but now that I told you could you kinda let go of my neck, it's starting to get hard to breathe," he wheezed. "Fine, but next time I really am going to choke the life out of you if you ever do that again," she said before pulling her hands from his neck and getting up wiping grass from her robe.

"Hey where are you going," he said as he rubbed his neck and followed her. "To go see Madame bitch of course," she said with an evil glint in her eye. "You mean madame Roland" he said, "of course," she said. "But isn't she at lunch right now," he said. "Exactly, this is the perfect opportunity to get back at her for giving me detention," she said maliciously. "You called her ugly and said that a blind man wouldn't date her," he said as he ran to catch up with his friend. "I was only telling the truth, now if you're going to tell me what a bad idea this is then you can go wait in the rooms or you can go with me and help either way shut up," she said before walking off. "I'm coming with you, but if we get in trouble your going down with me" he replied. "whateva," she said. "so what are we gonna do," Hans said. "You'll see," Alicia said. Hans looked at her and shook his head before saying "you know you scare me when you go commando," Alicia rolled her eyes at him and walked on.

-Durmstrang 2 hours later

Hans and Alicia were now in headmaster Karkoroff's office sitting in 2 separate chairs. Karkoroff looked at them and said "well I hate to send you two away from our school you showed great promise," Alicia rolled her eyes as Hans made a noise in the back of his throat. "sure headmaster, but we know all about the transfer, all we need to know is when were leaving and where were going," Alicia said. Karkoroff looked at her and said 

"ms. hathor-sakmet, you will be apparated to a location where you will pick up your friends who have been informed already and you and your friends will catch a train, because hogwarts students will be on the train with you." "well, in that case see ya I'm out of this school," Alicia said as she walked out followed by hans. She stopped as a peregrine falcon was headed her way. "hey is that ripper," she said to hans. "yeah, but what's he doin here," hans said. "duh, liz must be writing to us to let us know, I swear hans sometimes you act like a complete idiot, scratch that you are an idiot." she said as she walked to the apparation spot. "hey," hans said before he was silenced by Alicia's silencing charm. "not a word, not like you have a choice now huh? oh well shut up and I'll take it off, deal" she said before removing the charm. "deal," he said. A tall man with black hair and black eyes came up to them and said all here and accounted for," "yeah, were ready to go Viktor so cut the wisecracks," she said, "is she always like that," he asked hans. "pretty much half the time," hans replied. Viktor apparated them to Beauxbatons as a loud yell of "**Alicia and hans**" was heard as they left. 

-Beauxbatons

Jason stood up while malorie and Elizabeth were sitting down as they waited fro the other 2 to arrive. A resounding POP was heard before right there Alicia and Hans were standing or rather lying on the ground. "you guys okay," said Jason. "yeah, something soft broke my fall," hans said. "I'm gonna break you if you don't get off of my back hans," a muffled voice said. "oops, sorry lia how did you get down there," hans said. Alicia looked at Hans with a death glare and if looks could kill he would've been in pain on the ground, she lunged at him but was held back as Jason picked her up. 

"let me go, I'll kill him I swear I will," she yelled as she tried to get loose. "I'll let you go if you don't kill hans, "said Jason. "fine," she said and Jason put her down she side kicked hans so he fell on the ground as his knees buckled from being kicked. "you said nothing about harming him," Alicia said sweetly. She looked around before walking over to malorie and Elizabeth and smiled. Elizabeth shook her head and said "did ripper deliver my message," "yep, but me and the idiot are going to hogwarts also," she replied. Elizabeth suggested they go to madame maxime's office and let her know so they walked to her office. Madam maxime explained everything except where they were going to go. "madame, where are we all headed," said malorie. Madame maxime smiled and said "malorie, your cousin Elizabeth and Jason are to head to your house, and Alicia will be going with hans where they will meet with Hans's brother," Alicia looked up as her jaw dropped before yelling "I'm going with Hans, but madame their must be some mistake, I can't spend my whole summer with him and his brother they'll drive me insane," Madame maxime said " that's what your father said when your headmaster informed him and he said since you live next door you can get anything you need at home, but your still staying with Hans's family." Alicia didn't look pleased at hearing that only correcting Madame maxime when she said father saying "step-father". 

Well that's all for now hehe I love cliff hangers not really but the next part should be up pretty soon. Besides reviews help motivate me to update faster. There's a noise in the background that sound like people yelling you don't own us. Okay pay no attention to those people but tell me if you want to be in the story and if so let me now what house and name you want. Also, what pairing should this be? Till next time sayonara 


	2. chapter 1: summer with Hans & Alicia

Hidden Secrets

Summary: okay this chapter is centered on Hans and Alicia, just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, hehe but the people like Hans, Elizabeth, Jason, Malorie, their parents, Loren are mine even Alicia cuz that's me.

Author's note: Cedric Diggory is alive, and Oliver Wood is in here because he is fine, but anyway no ootp spoilers here. AngelicKitten helped me write some of this, against my will she just added stuff.

Shit yeah! Time for the weird sense of humor! ROL LOL LMAO JDA!

sDG: That made no sense and I hate pink you pschotic woman.

AK: But it was funny.

SDG: No. It was stupid and scary knocks angelic kitten in the head with a mallet Do the disclaimer, and stop messing with my story.

AK: points to sign she's holding up Doesn't own it, SDG owns nothing but her characters .

KEY:

__

Italics= thoughts

- = scene change

Hidden Secrets: chapter 1

Author's POV

Hidden Secrets

Last time : _Madame Maxime smiled and said "Malorie, your cousin Elizabeth and Jason are to head to your house, and Alicia will be going with Hans where they will meet with Hans's brother," Alicia looked up as her jaw dropped before yelling "I'm going with Hans, but Madame their must be some mistake, I can't spend my whole summer with him and his brother they'll drive me insane," Madame Maxime said " that's what your father said when your headmaster informed him and he said since you live next door you can get anything you need at home, but your still staying with Hans's family." Alicia didn't look pleased at hearing that only correcting Madame Maxime when she said father saying "step-father"._

-Train

"Agh! Hans you are driving me insane shut up." Right now they were on the train and had been trying to relax on the way, since they were going by train to Hogsmeade, then they would be introduced to the school by Albus Dumbledore. Alicia had been trying to sleep except she forgot one thing Hans wanted her to talk to him because she had been ignoring him since they got on the train.

Malorie and Elizabeth just found it funny while Jason was listening to his CD player (AN: yes they work) trying to block the other 2 out. Hans was standing up and pointing at Alicia and yelling "I got you to talk to me yes!" hence she did not look happy. Alicia glared at him and pulled her wand out ready to use a spell on him, when the train jerked and they were all thrown in various directions in their compartment.

"You guys okay," 4 other yells gave Jason his answer. "Tch, that could've went a lot better," Liz yelled. "I agree, now let's get off of this train." Her cousin replied.

As the group of five made their way off of the train and out of the station Jason stopped, "So¼ Where do we go from here?" Elizabeth pulled out a piece of paper that told them where to go "Jason, Mal, and I are supposed to meet up with Aunt Ray, while Alicia and Hans are going to meet up with Hans's brother."

Mal went to say something but before she could a growl interrupted her, "what was that." Hans pointed to the left as a blur ran straight at Alicia and jumped on her knocking the teen down. The blur turned out to be none other than her pet panther.

"Eew, Spinal get off of me you oversized mutt." Alicia was picking herself off the floor and petted him, "you're not supposed to be out here especially as a panther" she pointed her wand and turned the panther into a snake. She wrapped the snake around her shoulder and on her neck..

A raven flew down and landed on Malorie's shoulder as a falcon landed on Elizabeth's shoulder and a wolf walked up to Jason, she looked around and said "I think were missing one." Mal paused from petting her raven "Elizabeth's Ripper is here, Jason's Diablo is here, Alicia your spinal is here, and my wraith is here, and Hans's Galux is ¼ , Hans where is Galux."

"I put him in my pocket, I almost forgot about him for a second." A black ferret poked his head out of Hans's pocket before climbing to Hans's shoulder, and sitting there. "See I didn't forget him and everyone pet's included are here and counted for." Alicia pulled on Spinal's leash before looking over at Hans's watch, "Shit, we gotta go come on Hans, bye Mal, Liz, and Jace. Don't forget to owl me okay guys."

She walked over and hugged her friends before grabbing Hans by his collar and dragged him with her. "Hey wait, I didn't say bye yet." "Do it now or were gonna be late." "Bye guys, see ya." Elizabeth laughed as Hans and Alicia disappeared from view, Mal shook her head and linked her arms with Jason and Elizabeth, "well guess that means we better hurry up and meet up with my mom."

-Hans & Alicia

"So where are we gonna meet up with my brother," Hans had his hands in his pocket as they walked searching the crowd and streets for a familiar face. "How am I supposed to know, all the note said was that we were supposed to meet him in Hogsmeade it said nothing about where in Hogsmeade." "Okay, so were gonna wander the streets until we see him." "Pretty much" "you know were screwed right" "yep" "You're gonna keep answering me with short answers aren't you," "yep" "I'm gonna shut up now," "that would be a good idea the best you've had all day." Hans shook his head as he decided to give up all attempts at conversation.

Both teens were tired seeing as they had walked up just about every street in Hogsmeade looking for Hans's brother, but had no luck, Hans had gotten so bored that he started to sing a song that Mal taught him called the song that never ends (AN: I hate that song it's annoying)annoying the girl that was with him. Alicia glared at Hans who had been singing for the last 30 minutes and that song was starting to irk her nerves. "Hans shut up with that song and sing something else, you've been singing it for the past 30 minutes, and it still hasn't ended." "That's why it's called the song that never ends, because it never ends."

Alicia glared at him and speeded up her pace walking ahead of him and turned her head to yell at him, as she did she bumped into something hard, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you sir." She looked up to see a guy who could be no older than maybe 18 and went to say something but was interrupted as Hans yelled " Hey bro, do you know how long we've been looking for you."

The guy looked at Hans and said "I've been looking for you and shorty." All traces of having an interest in the guy disappeared as she glared at him "who are you calling shorty, because last time I checked I wasn't that short." She looked pissed off at being called shorty; he smirked at her "down girl, I'm just messing with you." "I ought to wipe that smirk off of your face Dar." He smiled at her and said "I apologize oh angry one, can I get a welcoming hug." She looked at him like he was crazy "no, you don't get a hug, I want to go home so let's go." Hans picked up Spinal's leash and held on to it for her as he could see his brother was going to do something stupid and crazy."

(AN: Dar has blonde hair and grey eyes just so you know) Dar looked at her and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she started to yell at him. "I'll put you down if you give me a hug." "you lunatic put me down" "nope" "Dar, if you don't put me down this instant I'm going to kick your ass" "In that case your staying up there." He looked at his younger brother and said "let's go." "You're just going to carry her over your shoulder till we get to the train huh" "actually were taking a carriage to get to the house from here." "Oh, okay then let's go."

-at the carriage

Alicia had given up trying to get Dar to put her down and just gave up, and waited till they got to the carriage t be put down. Dar waited till Hans got in with spinal and Galux before he let Alicia down. He put her down and jumped in the carriage as she lunged at him and got in before sitting across from the 2 brothers doing her best to ignore them. An hour had gone by and the 2 brothers tried to include their friend in the conversation, but she just ignored them, and looked out the window. Dar shook his head at her she may have been their friend but sometimes it was hard to understand her, "Are you just gonna ignore us for the whole trip."

Just like he expected the only answer he got was silence, '_I can understand if she's mad at me but to ignore us the whole trip is a little much'_, Dar got up and sat next to Alicia hoping to get her to talk to him. "So¼ how have you been," he looked at her but she was still looking out the window as if he wasn't even there. He looked over to his brother and saw he was asleep and put an arm around her and pulled her to him, "come on, Ali just forgive me already, I can't stand it when you give me the silence treatment," she looked at him and glared at him, but still she said nothing. "You're gonna have to talk to us sometime soon."

**_Alicia's POV_**

I can't believe he just expects me to just forgive him just like that, that's what he thinks I'll let them think I'm mad at them for a little longer. She shook her head and moved to get spinal since she unhooked him from his leash, while Dar shook Hans awake. Hans looked up sleepily at his brother "what" "were here" "okay" Hans got up making sure he had Galux. They walked up to the door, and as soon as Dar put his hand up to knock on the door it swung up to reveal a small creature with bat like ears and 2 round doe eyes.

**_Authors POV_**

Alicia looked at the small creature and smiled as it squeaked out "mistress is in the living room" the 2 boys walked behind Alicia as the three of them headed to the living room. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked to be in her mid-30's greeted the three in the living room. She hugged the 2 boys and then moved on to Alicia and smiled as she led all of them to the couch. "How are my 2 boys and m favorite neighbor," "Mum, I had a good year at school but frankly I couldn't wait for it to end," "same here," well Alicia how was your year "fine auntie, and speaking of I'm your only neighbor." "So anything new with you 3," "nope." The three chorused together. "No new love interests," both boys turned red "MUM" while Alicia shook her head "nope," "what do you expect I'm getting older I want to see you all with someone before I die," "don't worry auntie I'm sure we'll all have found someone by then." "oh dear, you two boys need to go make sure your stuff is here and Alicia you better go check or would you rather go to your house now," Alicia nodded before replying "I'd better go check at home since I have to run the horses so I'll head home real quick and pick up some things," "that's fine by me dear, you two go with her." She shrugged as the boys waited for her at the fireplace. "We won't be long." Alicia walked to the fireplace threw some Floo powder and yelled "hathor-sekmet Manor!" As soon as they got therelicia packed her stuff and changed into camo shorts and a camo shirt with the words, I was born a bitch what's your excuse on it. After packing she walked them to the stables where she showed them the horses.

"Hey, lia where's your parents, and how come you always stay with us for the summers." Dar elbowed his brother in the ribs as soon as the words came out of his mouth. "wrong thing to say idiot" he whispered then looked back at their friend. She walked up to a horse that was completely black in color and stroked his nose. "Hans, to tell you the truth I have no idea why I end up staying with you guys almost every summer, and my mom and her new husband are in Egypt, and plan on checking on the dragons in Romania. Now let's run the horses so we can get back at your house." Dar and Hans came up next to her and looked at the horse. "lia, what horses are we running," "Dar your riding moonlight, Hans is riding moonlight and I'm riding midnight."

SDG: YAY! I'm finally ginished with chapter 2, chapter 3 is gonna center around malorie, elisabeth and Jason's summer and a little on the way to Hogwats and chapter 4 will all be on Hogwarts.

AK: finally you finished.

SDG: k what she helped me type will be in chapter 3 and 4 since it had nothing to do with my plans for chapter 2. Thanks guys for reviewing except for the girl who flamed saying "ick it's trite." The next time you flame, try to write a damn story on your own.

AK: yea, bitch

SDG: If you have any ideas for the chapters in the future tell me.


End file.
